Sein letzter Weg
by PenelopeClearwater1
Summary: Percy I. Weasley wird von seltsamen Träumen verfolgt, diese werden teils wahr, teils... ? Perc/Pene Story
1. Blutiger Engel

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören leider nicht mir, auch nicht Percy, leider, leider. Und ich möchte noch sagen, dass ich sie mir borge für meine FF.

Des Weiteren würde ich mich auf jegliche Art von Kritik freuen.

  
Bis demnächst, eure Penny *wink*

****

** Sein letzter Weg|His last way**

****

**Kapitel 1 – Blutiger Engel**

Stolzierend ging er die Gänge auf und ab. Beäugte sein Vertrauensschülerwappen und seufzte. Er wusste. Wenn es so weiterging. Würde es nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.

„Memento mori", murmelte er abwesend.

_Bedenke, dass du sterben wirst, sicher werde ich das bedenken. Irgendwann muss jeder von uns gehen. Jeder.._

Der Alptraum tat ihm nicht gut, dass wusste er und er wurde sich immer klarer warum. Immer ein und dasselbe Bildnis bot sich ihm im Traum. Zu erst stand er auf einer Wiese, sie duftete nach den frischen Blumen. Er sah seine Freundin Penelope, er sah sie auf sich zu rennen. Im Hintergrund des Traumes sah er seine Familie, sie lächelten stolz und zufrieden. Kurz drehte er sich um. Schaute erneut auf die Stelle, wo hätte Penelope sein sollen. Doch sie war immer noch auf den Weg zu ihm. Ihm war, als wäre eine größere Distanz zwischen ihnen. Nun machte er sich auch endlich auf den Weg zu ihr. Vergebens. Sie kamen nie an. Als sie es merkte verblasste ihr Lächeln, Tränen rannen ihr zartes Gesicht runter. Sie blieb stehen und versuchte nach ihm zu greifen. Er tat es ihr gleich. Sie kamen nicht näher. Dann veränderte sich sein Bild. Ein grüner Blitz trat auf. Tauchte die Umgebung in ein kurzes widerliches grün. Percy verdeckte schützend seine Augen, als er sie wieder öffnete war die einst so blühende Wiese ein Trümmerfeld. Etliche Blutlachen beschmutzen das Feld. Da wo Penelope, seine Freundin gestanden hatte, stand ein Kreuz, mit einem darin befestigten Skelett. Sie hatten feminine Umrisse, es war ganz klar Pene. Geschockt über diesen Anblick weinte er, doch niemand erhörte ihn. Und als würde es nicht schlimmer kommen können, sah er zu dem Standpunkt, wo seine Familie stand. Dort waren Gräber nun angebracht, jeweils mit einem Grabstein. Er ging fassungslos durch diesen endlos furchtbaren Traum. Schweigend las er für sich den Namen, der auf den ersten Grabstein angebracht war. „Ginny?" Verzweifelt sah er auf die anderen Gräber, der Reihe nach waren die Namen: Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Arthur und Molly Weasley zu lesen. Wie konnte das sein? Was bedeutete dieser Traum? Es war ihm unbegreiflich. War er nicht mehr ganz stabil im Kopf? Würde er nun labil durch Hogwarts schreiten und hie und da einem Schüler Punkte abziehen? Doch sein Traum endete damit noch lange nicht. Er ging die Grabsteine weiter entlang. Da sah er es. Er sah ein Grab, das vorhin nicht da war und wohl gerade erst erschienen ist. Es war mit einem weinenden Engel versehen, der weibliche Engel war schwarz und weinte rote Tränen. Auf dem Grab selbst stand groß geschrieben: 

_ Percy Weasley_

_ Gestorben am ??.??.????_

_ Wegen ???_

Allmählich zweifelte er an seinem Verstand. Während er weiter an seinem alltäglichen Traum dachte, starrte er geistesabwesend zu Boden. Er merkte noch nicht einmal den süßen Citrus Geruch der in der Luft lag und von einem Mädchen ausging. Es war seine über alles geliebte Penny. Sie versuchte auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, indem sie einmal vor ihm stand und mit der Hand vor seinen Augen fuchtelte. Doch er wurde nicht weggerissen von seinem Traum. Sein Traum, seine Erinnerung an diesem Traum hielten ihn gefangen und ließen ihn langsam verrückt werden. Er wollte es aber niemanden sagen, dafür war sein Stolz zu groß und seine Sorge um die, die er liebte ebenfalls. Sie sah ihn besorgt an, niemand weiteres war am Gang zu sehen. Er lehnte unbewusst an der Wand und saß auf dem kalten steinernen Boden. Der Anblick ihres Freunds ließ ihren Magen schwerer vorkommen. Was ist mit ihm geschehen? Was war mit ihm? Sie rief ihm beim Namen, nannte ihn ihren Schatz, doch er erwachte nicht aus seinem Tagtraum. Sie sah besorgt zu ihm herab, kniete sich zu ihm und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange.   
"Schatz, so sag doch was los ist."

Er reagierte leider nicht. Sie sah ihn minutenlang so an. Dann schwor sie sich, ihn sanft aus dieser Starre zu rütteln. Sie rüttelte stets hin und her und sie hatte dann doch Erfolg. Perplex sah er sie an. Musterte sie, starrte sie kurz an und wollte sich vergewissern, dass das vor ihm seine Penny war und er nicht im Traum gefangen war. Er seufzte mitgenommen und lächelte gequält. 

„Was war mit dir? Was ist passiert? Sags mir.", ihr zierliches Gesicht sah ihn verschrocken über seine Gestik an.

„Es ist..." Er sah sie an, blickte in ihre Augen und unterbrach den Satz, statt die Wahrheit zu sagen, log er ihr vor, dass nichts wäre. Das es der Prüfungsstress wäre und sie damit nichts zutun hatte. Er wusste wie seine Penny immer reagieren würde, bei der kleinsten Veränderung. Sie gab sich die Schuld dafür. Machte sich Tag ein Tag aus Sorgen um ihn und ließ es ihm spüren.

_Ich hoffe ich tue das richtige, _dachte er und sah wieder zu ihr. 

„Gut, wenn du es mir nicht anvertrauen willst.", sie sah ihn gespielt beleidigt an.

Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht und breitete sich aus.

„Ich kann es dir einfach nicht sagen, versteh es bitte, aber es ist nichts...", er stockte, er war es nicht gewohnt, seine Vertrauten anzulügen.

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Es hatte doch was mit ihnen zutun. Was sollte das? Sie konnte sich kaum fassen. Wollte ihn aber nicht weiter mit ihre Dingen belasten. Sie lächelte ihn Hoffnung bringend an und er erwiderte es.

„Eins sollst du wissen...", verspielt hing sie sich in seinen Arm und blickte tief in seine Augen.

„So und was?", fragte er und freute sich auf ihre Annäherung.

„Dum spiro spero, solange ich atme, hoffe ich!", ihre klaren unschuldigen Augen versetzten ihn zum Schmachten und er umarmte sie zärtlich. 

_Oh Penny, wüsstest du nur, was in meinem kranken Hirn vorgeht, du würdest mich verlassen, doch zu Recht nur, nein, nun zweifle ich schon an dir, du würdest mir beistehen und somit schaden. Oh Penny, was soll ich nur machen, aber du kannst es mir nicht ins Ohr flüstern, denn ich vermag es nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, so zeigte es mir der Engel. Warst du der Engel?_

Eine Weile ging es still zu. Dann sagte er endlich was.

„So, wir sollten uns für heute auflösen. Ich muss in den Gryffindorturm hoch und nach dem Rechten sehen, du kennst meine Brüder ja und auf Harry muss ich auch ein Auge werfen. Anordnung von Mutter.", er lächelte gequält.

„Ist gut, wir sehen uns morgen, Slytherin und Hufflepuff sind nun an der Reihe." Sie schaute ihn freudig an, sah dann jedoch nachdenklich zu ihm. Als er es bemerkte, runzelte er die Stirn und fragte.

„Penny, ist irgendwas? Sag schon. Über was denkst du nach?"

„Über die Kreatur im verborgenen.. das sagenumwobene Monster Slytherins."

„Oh Penny Liebes, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, du denkst doch nicht, dass eine Kreatur es wagt, einen Vertrauensschüler zu überfallen?" Er sah sie durchdringend an. Sie wusste, dass er es sarkastisch meinte. Lachend gingen sie einen der Gänge entlang, Hand in Hand. Wenigstens konnte er seine Ängste bei ihr vergessen. Auch wenn es nur einen Augenblick lang währte.

„Penny, ich will dir was Wichtiges sagen."

„Sprich dich ruhig aus, wem hast du heute nachgestiert?", sie grinste.

_Sie ist voller Lebensfreude, voller Unschuld…_

Er betrachtete sie. Lächelte in sich. Als er zum Wort kommen wollte, wurden sie von einem Schüler unterbrochen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er aus der ersten Klasse entstammte. Percy ging seiner Arbeit ernst schauend nach und sprach den Schüler an: „Was machst du so spät noch in diesen Gängen? Es ist Zeit zu schlafen vor allem für einen Erstklässler wie dich, außerdem sind hier Sachen im Schloss los, die für dich uninteressant wären..." Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Häuserwappen des Kleinen. Penelope stand noch Schritte entfernt von den beiden und musterte lieber aus Distanz ihrem Freund beim Job erledigen. Der kleine Junge sah ihn schüchtern und verwirrt zugleich an. 

„Tut mir Leid, ich wusste es nicht…" 

„Das ist doch wohl klar, dass kein Zugang mehr um diese Zeit ist. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff.", Perc zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch und schickte den Kleinen sofort in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sah ihm nach und ging genervt zu seiner Freundin. Diese sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wolltest du mir nicht was sagen?"

„Hm? Was denn?"

Anscheinend hatte er es nach der kleinen Auseinandersetzung vergessen. Als er bemerkte, dass er was sagen wollte, wandte er sich wieder ihr zu.

„Tut mir Leid Penny, ich hab es vergessen, ich sag es dir morgen, aber es wird nun alle Zeit für mich!", sein Blick huschte zu ihrem und formten einen entschuldigenden Blick.

„In Ordnung." Sie ging näher auf ihn zu. Stellte sich auf Spitzen und küsste ihn zärtlich am Hals, bis hinauf an die Wangen. Dies wiederholte sie zweimal, als sie schließlich seinen Mund innig küsste. Er erwiderte den Kuss gerne und nach wenigen Sekunden dann lösten sie sich. Wünschten sich eine Gute Nacht und angenehme Träume und gingen in Richtung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume. 

_Ach Penny, ohne dich wäre ich ganz verloren…_

Er ging mit besetztem Kopf durch Gänge, lief an Rüstungen vorbei und kam endlich beim Portrait der korpulenten Dame an.

„Passwort bitte?"

„De nihilo nihil"

Das Gemälde klappte auf und ließ Eintritt auf einen schön eingerichteten Raum gewähren. Die Grundfarbe der Wand war ein pastellfarbenes rot. Es ließ den Raum fröhlicher wirken und einem die Sinne erwecken. Als er ganz den Raum betrat, sah er nur noch Fred und George am Tisch sitzen. Sie spielten gerade „Snape explodiert". 

„Uh, der Herr Vertrauensschüler lässt sich auch mal blicken." Fred gluckste, schaute aber gleich wieder zu George, der den Zug durchführte. Augenrollend über das vaguläre Verhalten seiner Brüder ging er in den Jungenschlafsaal und ließ sich Breitlings auf sein Bett fallen. Seine Augen klappten müde zusammen und er fand sich auf eine ihm bekannte Wiese. Alles erinnerte an den alten Traum, den alten widerlichen grässlichen Traum. Er stand wieder auf einem Fleckchen mit blühenden wohlriechenden Blumen. Da ihm bekannt war, in welche Richtung er sehen müsse, um Penelope zu erspähen drehte er sich etwas südlich. Da stand sie, wartete sehnsüchtig auf seine warmen festen Umarmungen. Wartete um endlich wieder Wärme zu spüren. Sie bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Er ebenfalls. Sie kamen sich nun näher, es war eine Differenz in diesem Traum. Die ihn von dem alten Traum unterschied. Und das war dieses näher kommen. Als sie fast schon bereit waren, sich zu drücken, zu umarmen, liebevoll zu küssen, erschien der grüne Blitz wieder, er tauchte wieder alles grün auf. Eine Stimme erschien plötzlich, sie hörte sich zischend an. **„_Reißen, ess-ss ist Zeit zu töten, zu meucheln, zu fressen, nach all der ZzzZeit.**_" Percy der wieder schützend seine Arme vor den Augen hielt sah nun ihn leere Augen. Penelope stand noch immer vor ihm. Sie war diesmal kein skelettartiges Gerüst. Vielmehr war sie aus Stein gemeißelt. Er sprach zu ihr, strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht, doch sie fühlte sich steinhart an. Umgarnend drückte er sie an sich, doch sie bewegte sich nicht, verzweifelnd blickte er sie an. Trotz dieses Anblicks sah sie wundervoll in ihrer Robe aus. Sie glich einem unschuldigen Engel. Ein schlafendes, ruhendes, friedvolles Geschöpf, dem man nichts Böses hießen mochte. Nun wurde Percy sich klar, auch wenn der Traum anders war, so musste er doch erneut die Gräber sehen. Er sah blass über die Wiese, keine Familie die ihm winkte und anlächelte und diesmal auch keine Gräber. Der Traum war anders. Er wollte zu der angeblichen Stelle der Gräber gehen. Doch je näher er dem Standpunkt kam, desto nebeliger wurde es um ihn. Seine Sinne wurden benebelt, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, nicht mehr klar riechen und auch nicht mehr klar sehen.

***

Die Sonne strich über das Fenster, sie ließ ausrichten, dass ein neuer Tag erwachte und neue Hoffnungen daraus geschöpft werden konnten. Die Vögel zwitscherten heiter und flogen wie wild um ganz Hogwarts. Sie flogen um das Schloss, unwissend was in diesem Gebäude alles passieren würde. Diese fliegenden Geschöpfe waren rein, glichen dem unschuldigen Engel im Traum. Percy der von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde, richtete sich auf, stand eine Weile und sammelte sich. Er ging noch recht verschlafen außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes, mit einem Bündel neuer Kleidung. Sein Ziel war es, Richtung Vertrauensschüler Kabine anzusteuern. Wo ein schönes Bad auf ihn warten ließ. Nicht sehr eloquent streifte er durch die Gänge. Die Hausgeister die ihm vorbeikamen grüßten ihn freundlich. Nur der blutige Baron vermochte es schweigend an ihm vorbeizusausen. Als er endlich am Bildnis ankam, wurde er nach dem speziellen Passwort gefragt. Er wollte es nennen. Doch er bemerkte, was für eine Leere in seinem Kopf war, nun hatte er sogar das Passwort zu dem Raum vergessen. Er verfluchte sich innerlich.   
_Wie lange wird es wohl noch dauern, bis ich innerlich verwese und der Geruch nach außen tritt, damit die Leute endlich merken, was passiert…?_

Überlegend sah er das Portrait an. Da dumm rum stehen für ihn nichts war, griff er zu anderen Mitteln, zu leichteren. Er würde sich durchraten. Dann ginge das schon. Er räusperte sich viel sagend und begann.

„Carpe diem!?"

„Falsches Passwort.." Schnarrte eine ölige Stimme. 

_Hm… Ok. Das war es also nicht._

„De facto!"

„Erneute Eingabe eines inkorrekten Passwortes, beim dritten Mal wird ein lauter Schrei durch das Schloss hallen."

Die Warnung reichte ihm. Er lehnte sich seufzend an die Wand und musste wohl oder übel warten. Er dachte erneut über die nun zwei unterschiedlichen Träume nach, konnte sich aber kein wirkliches Bild von der Bedeutung des Traumes machen. Er verfiel den Erinnerungen wieder gänzlich und merkte die Schritte, das knarren der Türen weiter vor ihm nicht. Die Schritte kamen näher, wurden hastiger. Es schien, als hätte derjenige ein Ziel genommen. Noch immer dachte Percy nicht daran, aus seiner negativen Traumwelt zu entfliehen. Er saß mitgenommen auf dem kalten Marmor Boden. Als plötzlich ihn aus der Seite heraus Hände berührten. Sie verdeckten verspielt seine Augen. Nun spürte er diese Aura, spürte die Wärme die aus diesen Händen kam, spürte wie zart und perfekt sie waren. Die dazugehörige Stimme fragte heiter: „Na?"

„Guten Morgen Penny, du bist schon wach?", er sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ja, ich kam mal aus den Federn, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um die Schüler hier in Hogwarts. Vor allem um die kleinen, die Erst und Zweitklässler.", besorgt sah sie ihn an. Dann kam ihr eine Frage. „Hast du das Passwort vergessen, oder warum lungerst du hier herum? Auf mich gewartet hast du sicher nicht…", sie grinste.

„Ja, ich hab es vergessen", er sagte es in einem beschämenden Tonfall und stierte kurz zum Boden. Sie lachte. 

„So so, der sonst so strebsame und alles könnende Vertrauensschüler Percy Weasley vergisst das Passwort für diesen Raum, höchst eigenartig." Sie erinnerte ihn stark an Fred und George. Wäre sie einer von beiden, hätte er sicher was gesagt. Er hätte sie sehr wahrscheinlich angefahren, wie es seine Art war. Aber er genoss es, von ihr auf die Schippe genommen zu werden.

„Ja, selbst der vergisst das.", er lächelte ihr eingebildet entgegen.

Beide lachten kurz auf und sie nannte das Passwort.

„Fiat iustitia!"

Er stutze und blieb stehen. Sie merkte das und blieb stehen.

„Was ist denn? Willst du wieder warten, ist etwas?"

„Ja, ich wundere mich gerade warum ich so dumm bin." Er schlug seine rechte Hand auf die Stirn und schüttelte skeptisch über sich selbst den Kopf.   
"Nun reicht es, genug bedauert. Du Dummkopf!", scherzte sie und zog ihn in den Raum. In der Mitte des Raumes war eine riesige wunderschöne Badewanne. Dort war locker Platz für fünf Schüler. Der Boden bestand aus schönen Fließen. Penelope zog ihn weiter, vor die Badewanne. Er brauchte einen Moment lang, um es zu registrieren, was sie damit meinte. 

_Sie will doch nicht etwa… Nein, Penny würde doch nicht wollen, dass wir gemeinsam ein Bad nehmen. Vor allem da die Gefahr bestand, dass die anderen Vertrauensschüler ankommen könnten._

Er wurde verlegen rot durch seinen Gedanken und sie merkte dies. Sanft durchstrich sie seine Haare. Schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ähm, ja, hm.", kam es von ihm raus.

„Wie ähm? Ach so, die Tür, du hast Recht, ich vergaß." Sie schritt zur Tür und versperrte sie mit einem starken Zauber.

Schelmisch grinste sie.

_*Das ist doch überhaupt nicht ihre Art, warum? Wieso*_

„Perc, schau mich nicht so fragend an. Ich denke ich kann in diesem Falle deine Gedanken lesen, du bist verwirrt. Ich merke es schon die Ganze Zeit, irgendwas ist mit dir. Ich möchte dich davon ablenken. Das ist mein Begehren." Sie sah ihn entschlossen an.

_*Ja und dafür auch deine Unschuld in Kauf nehmen? Oder bist du dadurch unschuldiger als du es schon zutun pflegst? Oh Penny*_

Er sprach seinen letzten Gedanken aus. Sie wusste genau, dass das kommen würde und wusste die passende Antwort dazu.

„Nur du pflegst zu wissen, ob ich danach noch unschuldig sein werde oder nun berührbarer bin, als ich es nicht bin." Ihre Worte klangen ihm logisch. Er nickte lächelnd. 

_Sie weiß sich so gut auszudrücken, kennt mich, meine Gedanken, aber meine Träume? Ich hoffe es nicht_..

Er kam auf sie zu und legte seine Hand um ihren zarten Körper, sie lehnte sich zu ihm nach hinten. Ließ sich begehren lassen von dem Mann, von dem sie es wollte. Percy war nun durchaus ein Mann, seine Ausdrucksweise, sein Verhalten und sein Alter sprachen dafür. Er streichelte ihr sanft durchs Haar, küsste sie am Hals und half ihr beim umziehen. Sie stand nun entblößt vor ihm und küsste ihn. Küsste innig seinen Bauch, der nun frei war, durch ihre sanften Hände. Sie öffnete vorsichtig seine Hose, seine Unterwäsche und zusammen, stiegen sie in die schon vorbereitete Badewanne. Penelope nahm sich eine Hand voll lilienförmigen Seifen, die nur einen Umfang von 5 cm hatten und ließ sie ins Wasser fallen. Sekunden später wurde das Wasser mit wohlriechendem Schaum bedeckt. Nun saßen sie gemeinsam im Wasser. Sie merkte, so wie er schaute, war er ganz angetan davon. Nur er wollte es nicht sagen, er war viel zu baff in diesem Moment. Eine schöne Zeit verging im Wasser, sie hatten sich gegenseitig mit Seife eingerieben, sich gesäubert und nun stiegen sie wieder aus. Aus von dieser Badewanne, aus aus ihrer so eben schönsten Zeit. Sie trockneten sich gegenseitig liebevoll ab und zog sich ohne Hilfe des anderen wieder an. Percy ging zu der Tür und war bereit den Gegenzauber zu sagen, er sagte diesen und es knackste. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass nun wieder jeder Zutritt zu diesem Raum hatte. Sie lächelte und er lächelte zurück. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Ort mit der schönen Erinnerung.

„So, ich muss dann mal, ich wollte in der Bibliothek mir noch ein Buch über die unterschiedlichen Kräutern raussuchen. Du hast nicht vor, mitzukommen, oder?" 

„Nein Penny, Harry hat doch sein Spiel, ich muss dabei sein. Du schaffst das schon alleine. Oder?" Er zwinkerte.

„Klar, ich bin schließlich keine 15 mehr." Sie lachte.

„Ja, das ist nun ein Jahr her, aber du hast dich nicht viel verändert."  
Sie sah ihn beleidigt an. Der Satz traf sie unbeabsichtigt. Sie zog einen Schmollmund und sah ihn ernst an.

„Och Penny, das war doch im positiven Sinne gemeint, denkt ihr alle so negativ über mich?" Er sah sie grinsend an, die letztere Satzhälfte ließ ihn aber dann ernster wirken.

„Nein, ich nicht! Ich bin für dich, so wie du bist und stehe dir bei." Sie küsste ihn zum Abschied und winkte ihm grinsend zu.

Keiner von beiden wusste, dass es vorerst das letzte Mal war, keiner konnte je schätzen, wann sie sich wieder sahen. Und er hatte das im Gefühl. Er blickte ihr nach, kehrte zum Gryffindorturm zurück und musterte den Raum. Da fand er auch schon Harry und Ron miteinander reden. Ron sah seinen älteren Bruder misstrauisch an. Er konnte nicht vergessen, was ihm und Harry passiert war. Percy hatte beide im Mädchenklo ertappt und er war nicht gerade erpicht darauf, dass sein kleiner Bruder den Titel ihrer Familie beschmutzte und Ginny noch mehr in Aufruhr brachte. Er schritt zu ihnen.

„Viel Glück Harry, ich hoffe du legst ein klasse Spiel ab, wir können froh sein, dich bei uns zuhaben. Auch wenn es nicht wirklich bis zum Pokal reichte." Dann wandte er sich zu seinem Bruder und beäugte ihn.

„Ich hoffe doch, du hälst dich nun fern von Mädchentoiletten?"

„Mal sehen…", gab er gelangweilt zurück.

Percy machte große Augen und kehrte in die andere Ecke des Raumes, wo er einen Stuhl für sich beanspruchte. 

„Sag mal, willst du nicht mit zum Spielfeld kommen und Harry zugucken, wie er gegen Hufflepuff gewinnt?", fragte Ron seinen älteren Bruder. Dieser setzte eine Miene auf.

„Natürlich, was denkst du? Es ist noch Zeit bis dahin, ich komme aber jedenfalls."

„Gut, wir gehen dann schon mal." Sie gingen an ihm vorbei, Harry mit seinem Besen in der rechten Hand nickte zu Percy und verschwand.

_Ob es richtig war, Penny alleine gehen zu lassen? Immerhin rennt dieses irregeleitete Wesen noch in dem Schloss rum, aber sie ist klug und… sie ist schön.._

Er seufzte tief durch. Da öffnete sich auch schon das Portrait und Professor McGonagall die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen und Hausleiterin von Gryffindor stand vor seinen Füßen. Sie schien aufgebracht zu sein, den Tränen sehr nahe. Sie hielt sich an einer Stuhllehne fest und atmete. Für Percy war das kein gutes Omen. Er ging zu ihr und wollte sich informieren.

„Ich habe Sorge um das Schulgebäude und um die Schüler, es gab einen-„

***

Auf dem Quidditchfeld angekommen, sahen sich Harry und Ron um.

„Wollte Hermine nicht längst da sein? Ich meine, was will sie so lange in der Bibliothek?" Aus Rons Worten zufolge, machte er sich riesige Sorgen um Hermine, das entging Harry nicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wird bestimmt auftauchen, Hermine ist immerhin klug, schlägt sich wacker und was sollte ihr schon passieren?", gab Harry milde redend dazu.

Ron verstummte, nickte aber, als Zeichen, dass er derselben Meinung war.

„So Ron, ich muss dann ins Zelt, Wood wartet auf mich."

Er rannte zum Zelt und als er ankam zerrte ihn Wood schon aufgeregt ins Zelt. Wood wollte unbedingt den Quidditchpokal, er wollte, das Gryffindor endlich mal zum Siege kommt. Und nicht Slytherin."

Er wies Harry auf, die Klappe zuhalten und erklärte auf einer Tafel die Schritte zum „Ruhm". Die Züge von Wood erinnerten, an ein spannendes Schachspiel und er hörte weiter zu.

Wood wollte einen weiteren wichtigen Zug erklären, als Professor McGonagall ins Zelt huschte. Sie war immer noch sehr aufgebracht. 

„Das heutige Spiel wird nicht stattfinden, stattdessen aber, geht ihr ALLE in euere Gemeinschaftsräume." Sie zitterte am ganzen Leibe.

„Aber Professor, wir wollen doch gewinnen, sie wollen es doch auch erleben. Sie wollen doch, dass Gryffindor gewinnt, sie können unmöglich das Spiel absagen, das geht-"

„Das geht sehr wohl Wood. Es ist was passiert. Es gab erneut einen Angriff."

Alle Spieler der Quidditchmannschaft sahen erschrocken zu ihr. Bloßes entsetzen tat sich in ihren Gesichtern.

„Ein Doppelangriff. Weiteres möchte ich euch oben erzählen. Wir haben keine Zeit."

Sie eilte aus dem Zelt und rief Harry und Ron zu sich. Nun weinte sie fast.

„Und ihr beide kommt mit mir, das passierte ist so schrecklich.", sie holte ein Taschentuch in smaragdgrüner Farbe heraus und schniefte rein.

Harry und Ron sahen verdutzt und geschockt zugleich zu ihr. Noch nie hatten sie die strenge Lehrerin so gesehen. Und sie wollten es auch nicht. Sie führte sie in den Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey stand wie angewurzelt da und schaute auf die beiden leblosen Körper.   
Harry und Ron sahen auf einem Bett, ein Mädchen mit gelockten dunklen Haaren. Es war eindeutig das Mädchen, das Harry hinwies, nicht in Slytherin zu sein. Es war Penelope! Ein Bett weiter kam ihnen das Essen fast hoch. Sie sahen Hermine steif daliegen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihnen, dass was ihr begegnet ist, war nicht erfreulich."

„Es ist schrecklich und was mich wundert, dieser Spiegel lag daneben. Beide wurden gleichzeitig auf einer Stelle gefunden, sie lagen vor einer Ecke.", sagte Professor McGonagall und sie schniefte erneut ins Taschentuch.

Harry und Ron sahen sich an und schauten wieder auf Hermines Gestalt. Sie waren sprachlos.

„Ihr könnt euch keinen Reim auf den Spiegel machen, nicht wahr?", sie fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein Professor, leider nicht.." 

„Ich hab es geahnt, lasst uns nun in den Gemeinschaftsraum aufbrechen."

Eilig ging sie wieder voran und wenige Minuten später waren sie schon am Portrait angekommen.

Die in rosa gekleidete Dame auf dem Gemälde fragte nach dem Passwort.

„Nosce te ipsum"

Es ertönte ein Knarren und sie ließ sie Zutritt gewähren.

Drinnen angekommen, stellten sich Harry und Ron weiter abseits vor Professor McGonagall. Sie tat ihnen Leid an.

„Hört mich an, ich habe was zu verkünden."

Die Augen aller Gryffindors, ob Erstklässler oder Schüler, die dieses Jahr die Schule verlassen, blickten gespannt zu ihr. Sie ahnten sehr wohl, dass es nichts Gutes hieß.

„Es ist ein Doppelangriff geschehen. Ich muss wohl kaum hinzufügen, dass ich in größter Sorge bin. Wahrscheinlich wird die Schule geschlossen, wenn der Schurke, der hinter diesen Angriffen steckt, nicht gefasst wird. Ich ermahne eindringlich jeden, der glaubt, etwas darüber zu wissen, mit der Sache herauszurücken."

Ein raunen unterbrach die Stille, war dass das Ende Hogwarts? Als sie geendet hatte, verschwand sie still und zitternd den Raum. Blicke folgten ihr.

Es war kurz Still, dann sprach Lee Jordan, der Freund von Fred und George.

„Jetzt sind schon zwei Gryffindors außer Gefecht, einen Geist von uns nicht mitgezählt, und eine Ravenclaw."

Percy saß verkrampft in einem Stuhl, direkt hinter Lee, er schien nicht erpicht darauf gewesen zu sein, diesmal seine Meinung zu unterbreiten. Blass wie er aussah und ratlos wie er war, schwieg er.

_Verzeih mir Penny… Verzeih mir, ja?! Ich hätte doch bei dir sein sollen… Ich hätte dich nicht im Stich lassen sollen. Verdammt!!_

Er verzog sein Gesicht, als er sich innerlich dafür die Schuld gab und sich verfluchte.

George, der sein Verhalten seltsam fand, flüsterte zu Harry: „Percy steht unter Schock. Dieses Ravenclaw-Mädchen war Vertrauensschülerin. Er glaubte wohl das Monster würde es nicht wagen, einen Vertrauensschüler anzugreifen."

George flüsterte zwar, doch Percy bekam es mit.

_Ja, denkt nur so von mir, ich bin immer bedacht auf mein eigenes Wohl, sagt es doch ruhig, nennt mich einen selbst verherrlichenden Menschen. Einen Egoisten. Ihr liegt so falsch… Aber das interessiert euch nicht weiter._

Er ging ohne ein Wort völlig gestört in den Jungenschlafsaal. Er lag sich auf sein Bett und vergoss Tränen. Da traf es ihm. Sein letzter Traum hat es ihm gesagt. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. 

****

****


	2. Unfähig Liebe zu schenken

Ich freu mich natürlich, auf jegliche Kritik, ich hoff auch, dass sie euch anspricht und die FF euch gefällt. 

Bis dann, eure Penny :)

** Kapitel 2 – Unfähig Liebe zu schenken**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen nicht gerade so wie man es sich erhofft hatte. Percy hatte sich etwas erholt, nachdem Anschlag auf seine Penny und marschierte hinunter in die große Halle. Er wollte frühstücken und anschließend Penelope im Krankenflügel besuchen. Die bloße Vorstellung sie versteinert vorzufinden machte ihm Angst, er schluckte ungewöhnlich oft aus purer Nervosität. In der großen Halle angekommen, setzte er sich auf seinen üblichen Platz und verspachtelte ein Marmeladenbrot. Als er genau auf das Brot blickte, erinnerte die Erdbeermarmelade ihn an seinen Traum, der Ort an dem die riesige Blutlache lag. Ihm verging sofort der Appetit und machte sich auf zu seiner Penny. Die ihn im Krankenflügeln sehnsüchtig erwartete? Er hastete nun schon, da er sie vermisste, er wollte unbedingt ihre Schönheit wieder sehen. Am Krankenflügel angekommen, fragte er Madam Pomfrey, ob sie ihm Eintritt gewähren ließe. Sie schien wenig begeistert. Sie hielt wenig von der Begründung, er würde mit ihr reden wollen.   
"Sie ist eh versteinert, sie wird dich nicht hören können…"

Doch diese Worte gingen an ihm vorbei, er war nur darauf bedacht sie zu sehen. Er wollte sich nur um seine Penny kümmern. Als er eintrat, sah er sie schon von weitem. Diese Lockenpracht war unverkennbar, er schritt zu ihr, sah besorgt in ihr makelloses Gesicht. Um sich blickend nahm er den nächst besten Stuhl und schob ihn vor ihr Bett. Er bequemte sich zu ihr hin und sah ihr tief in ihre geweiteten Augen. Das was sie erblickt hatte, musste mehr denn je furchtbar sein. Er strich ihr durchs Gesicht. Er spürte noch etwas Wärme von ihr ausgehen. Milde lächelnd legte er ihr ein störendes Haar weg.

_So wunderschön und so anfällig. Ich hätte bei ihr sein sollen…_

Je länger er sie ansah, desto schlimmer wurde es für ihn, er wollte, dass sie ihn schnellstmöglich umarmte, ihn verspielt anlächelte und anstupste. Doch das wird nicht geschehen, solange sie in ihrem eigenen Körper gefangen war. Traurig ließ er seinen Kopf sinken. Versteckte ihn zwischen seinen Beinen und wollte nicht mehr leben. Ohne sie war es so sinnlos zu Leben. 

Als er völlig versunken auf sie starrte und nicht mal mehr mitbekam, dass die Tür sich öffnete, hallten Schritte. Sie gingen von einem älteren Zauberer aus, der sich als der weise Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore herausstellte. Er sah durch seine halbmondartige Brille und fixierte den jungen Vertrauensschüler. Liebevoll lächelnd ging er auf ihn zu und sprach: „Factum infectum fieri non potest"

Percy drehte sich völlig erschrocken um, sah perplex zu dem Schulleiter hinauf.

„Ich bin mir durchaus im Klaren, dass man Geschehenes nicht ungeschehen machen kann, doch ich hätte bei ihr sein sollen, Sir." Seine treuen und ernsten Augen sahen auf die halbmondartige Brille. Der Schulleiter lächelte zufrieden.

„Du hast nicht die nötige Schuld, du bist völlig schuldlos."

Dumbledore sah nun zu der starren Penelope.

„Wie kann man sie nur wieder aus diesem starren Gerüst befreien, dass sich ihr Körper nennt?"

„Gutta cavat lapidem, non vi sed saepe cadendo.", sagte Dumbledore, in verschlüsselter Miene.

"Ein steter Tropfen höhlt den Stein?", mit einem Male wurde es ihm klar, was der weise Schulleiter meinte. Er sprach vom Mandragora Saft, der sie wieder zu ihm bringen würde. An Percys denkenden Gesichtsausdruck, konnte der Schulleiter lesen, dass er darauf gekommen war.

„Aber Sir, dieses Getränk würde dauern bis er gereift ist. Die Mandragoras müssen aus ihrem jetzigen Status in den nächsten überwandern. Und das wird gewiss lange dauern.", er sah viel sprechend zu ihr.

„Besser, als wenn sie niemals mehr in deinen Armen liegen würde, mein junger Freund.", er legte behutsam eine Hand auf seine linke Schulter, klapste ihn und lächelte. Dann machte er sich auf zugehen, um ihn mit seiner Freundin alleine zu lassen. Ratlos sah Percy ihm nach.

_Er hatte Recht, Dumbledore hatte Recht und war zu Recht der weise Mann für den man ihn hielt. Ich hoffe sie wird bald ihr Gefängnis verlassen können, der Käfig der sie davon abhält, mich zu liebkosen_. 

Die Sonnenstrahlen die durch das Fenster kamen, rannen über Penelopes schlanken Körper und erhellten ihre Erscheinung drastisch.

Percy sah zu ihr, schaute wieder auf den geschockten Zustand seiner liebsten Freundin. Sein Blick lief langsam zu Hermine.

_Hermine hatte es ja auch getroffen… Welch schreckliches Wesen macht so was?_

Vorwurfsvoll stand er auf und ging zu Hermine und all die anderen versteinerten Opfer. Er seufzte auf und sah auf den Pult, der zwischen Hermine und Penelope war. Auf dessen ein Spiegel lag. Er sah sich den Spiegel genauer an. Die Fläche des Spiegels hatte leichte Risse. Selbst der Spiegel vernahm die Gestalt nicht zu sehen.

Er saß sich wieder vor Penelope und legte seinen Kopf sanft aufdrückend auf ihren Bauch. Er wollte nicht schwach sein, er wollte es nicht zulassen, doch er war nicht mehr Herr über sich selbst und seine Tränen kullerten sich kämpfend durch sein blasses Gesicht. Er sah wieder auf, sah ihren wunderhübschen Mund und küsste diesen.

Er flüsterte: „Penny, glaub mir, ich finde einen Weg, dir daraus zu helfen. Überlass es ruhig mir."

Schweigend erhob er sich und schritt von dannen, nicht mehr bedürftig zu ihr zu blicken. Es war viel zu schmerzvoll für ihn. Erst die Träume, die sich dann doch bewahrheiteten und ein zur Zeit einsames Leben, denn ohne sie war alles dunkel um ihn herum, sie war das gleißende Licht die ihn führte, die ihn lächeln ließ. Ohne sie fühlte er sich so hilflos, als hätte ein kleiner Junge seine Mutter bei einem tragischen Unfall verloren. Kopflos wie der kopflose Nick rannte er nun hechtend in Richtung Bibliothek. Er wollte wissen, was dieses Wesen umgab, was es für Eigenschaften hatte und warum es dies tat. Letzteres hätte er sich ruhig denken können, doch er viel zu aufgebracht nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, denn das Bildnis seiner versteinerten Freundin lungerte in seinem Unterbewusstsein. 

***

Währenddessen fanden Harry und Ron heraus, was Hermine in der Hand festhielt, einen Zettel, ein Auszug aus einem Buch und unter der wichtigen Information konnte man eine feine Handschrift erkennen. „Rohre!"

„Na klar, Rohre, das ist der Grund für die geschlachteten Hähne."

„Geschlachteten Hähne, Harry?", Ron sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ja, hier steht, dieses Wesen ist nicht immun gegen den Klang eines Hahn."

„Ja und? Wo waren denn bitte geschlachtete Hähne?"

„Als ich bei Dumbledore im Büro war, da kam Hagrid rein und hielt einen toten Hahn. Irgendetwas hat es brutal zerlegt."

Den Mund öffnend und staunend sah ihn sein rothaariger Freund an.

„Krass", sagte er.

„Ja und wie. Hermine, wir sind dir einiges dankbar."

Plötzlich hörten sie eine Durchsage.

„Liebe Schüler, es ist soweit. Es ist geschehen. Die Schule wird geschlossen. Versammelt euch bitte in euren Gemeinschaftshäusern und wartet dort auf eine Lehrkraft.", die Stimme erstarb.

„Was soll das Harry?", panisch sah Ron Harry an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, schnell gehen wir dort hinein.", er deutete auf einen Raum. Der sich dann als Treffpunkt aller Lehrer herausstellte.

„Schnell, hier in den Schrank rein.", wies Harry ihn an.

„Aua, pass doch auf Harry."

„Entschuldige…", flüsterte er, dann gab er ihm die Anweisung still zu sein.

Sie lugten beide aufgeregt aus einem kleinen Spalt. Jeder Hogwartslehrer erschien sofort und es entstand Panik wie man sie nicht besser kannte. Als Professor McGonagall erschien, wurde es umgehend leise. Die Lehrer sahen sie an. Bekamen kein Wort mehr raus. Dann traute sich einer der Lehrer.

„Wer ist es Minerva? Wer ist es, sag es uns…", die Stimme klang traurig.

„Es ist…", sie stockte und fing an zu weinen.

„Ja?"

Harry und Ron sahen gespannt zu, neugierig wie sie waren, wollten sie erfahren was geschah.

„Das Monster hat Ginny Weasley entführt."

Ron traf der Schlag. Er sah entsetzt zu Harry und er schniefte leise.

„Warum Ginny…?", sagte er zu Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", tröstend lag er eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Die Lehrer sahen sich geschockt um. Snape sah noch am ruhigsten aus. Nur ein leichtes Zucken umgab seinen Mund. Professor Flirtwick fiel von seinem zu großen Stuhl und wurde aufgeholfen von Professor Sprout. Diese sah ihn Mitleid erregend an. Minerva McGonagall schniefte stattdessen in ihr grünes seidenes Taschentuch.

„Diese Schule hat keine Zukunft mehr ohne den Schulleiter.", sagte Severus Snape nachdenkend. 

„Severus, Sie hören sich so an, als würden Sie Minerva ihre Fähigkeiten als Vertreterin des Schulleiters anzweifeln.", sagte der kleinwüchsige Flirtwick.

„So? Tat ich dies? Es war keinesfalls meine Absicht, aber wir alle haben dem Schulleiter viel zu verdanken und er hat eben die best ambitionierten Fähigkeiten in diesem Falle.", sagte er kühl.

„Es reicht, wir wollen hier auch noch zu Grunde gehen mithilfe einer überhitzen Diskussion.", sagte Minerva.

Ein leises Knarren einer Tür ließ den Raum schon vitaler wirken. Urheber war Professor Lockhart, dieser Stand an der Tür und lächelte breit.

„Er scheint es nicht mitbekommen zu haben.. Harry!"

„Ich hab nie gezweifelt an seine begrenzte Intelligenz.", sagte er leise.

Die Lehrer sahen ihn missgünstigend an. 

„So so, hab ich etwas Wichtiges verpasst? Ihr müsst nämlich wissen, ich habe gedöst!" Seine blitzblanken weißen Zähne erstrahlten den Raum.

„Ja haben Sie, Ginny Weasley wurde von dem Monster überfallen und verschleppt worden." Ernste Augen starrten ihn an. Er begann zu zittern.

„So, die kleine liebe Ginny?", fragte er.

„Ja. Unter der ersten Nachricht stand nun eine zweite."

„Was stand denn darunter?" 

„Ihr Skelett möge für ewiglich bei mir liegen…" 

Die gesamte Lehrerschaft fiel in ein Raunen, das ein schreckliches Bild bot.

„Nun, lieber Lockhart, Sie sind doch ein geborener Lebensretter, Sie sind quasi dafür ausgewählt worden.", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort.

„Ähm nunja, meine Liebe, das mag stimmen…", sagte er verängstigt, aber überspielend. Denn niemand sollte wissen, dass der berühmte Lockhart Angst hatte.

„Aber? Haben Sie etwa Angst? Das ist doch auszuschließen. Sie Gilderoy Lockhart, der den Verdienst des großen Merlins Orden erster Klasse hat. Ich denke Sie werden es gerne übernehmen und Ginny ihr unschuldiges Leben retten. Außerdem erwähnten Sie ja mal, dass sie wüssten wo der Eingang sich befinde."

„Sie haben voll und ganz Recht, Minerva, ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen, muss aber zuvor in mein Büro."

Er lächelte gequält und verschwand schleunigst.

„Gut, den sind wir nun los. Haben wir denn einige Vorschläge, der kleinen Ginnys wegen?"

Alle schüttelten den Kopf hilflos.

Dann richtete sich Professor Snape auf.

„Ich bin dafür, dem Schulleiter bescheid zu geben. Sollte er auch nicht mehr anwesend hier sein." Er sah die anderen ernst an.

„Ja, gut, darum kümmere ich mich.", sagte Minerva und eilte aus dem Raum.

Einer nach dem anderen verließ den Raum. Am Schluss waren nur noch Harry und Ron übrig. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an. 

„Auf zu Lockharts Büro! Wir retten deine kleine Schwester.", sagte Harry überstürzt und rannte aus dem Raum. Ron folgte ihm.

*** 

Percy der in der Bibliothek die ganze Zeit Bücher auf und ab wälzte um herauszufinden um was es sich handelte, sah mittlerweile genervt aus.

_Warum bin ich nur so hilflos? Diesmal können mir meine guten Noten nicht helfen._

Er stellte verzweifelt das nun zehnte Buch zurück und suchte weiter. Als er den Buchtitel Mysteriöse Kreaturen, von weit fern bis nah, sah, stutze er.   
_Ob es in dem Buch drinnen stand?_

Er nahm es aus dem Regal und blätterte wissbegierig. Da entdeckte er auch schon was er suchte. Endlich hatte er es gefunden. Ihm ist es keinesfalls entgangen, dass der Schulhahn gemeuchelt wurde und ein Spiegel auf dem Nachttisch lag. Leise las er vor: „In vielen Büchern über mystische Wesen wird von einer absolut tödlichen Kreatur berichtet, dessen Atem die Erde versengte und dessen Blick tödlich war. Der Basilisk war eine Mischung aus Schlange und Hahn. Von all den sagenhaften Ungeheuern war keines schrecklicher als dieses Tier. Halb Schlange, halb Hahn schlüpfte er aus einem Ei, welches ein siebenjähriger Hahn gelegt hatte, als der Stern Sirius hoch am Himmel stand. Das Ei soll kugelrund und mit einer dicken Haut überzogen gewesen sein. In manchen Legenden wurde dieses Ei neun Jahre lang von einer Kröte ausgebrütet. In dieser langen Zeit entwickelte sich ein Geschöpf mit einem feurigen Atem, welcher die Erde verbrannte, und einem Blick der selbst für den Basilisken tödlich war. In manchen Legenden soll dieser Blick seine Opfer sogar versteinert haben. 

Wer immer den Basilisken bekämpfen wollte, war gut beraten einen Spiegel mit sich zu führen. Sobald der Basilisk sein Opfer angriff, reflektierte der Spiegel den Blick und der Basilisk starb oder verwandelte sich in Stein. 

Hildegard von Bingen teilt mit, eine Kröte habe sich trächtig gefühlt und auf ein Schlangenei gesetzt. Während ihre eigenen Kinder starben, schlüpfte aus dem Ei, das von der Paradiesschlange beeinflusst war, ein Junges, das gleich nach seiner Geburt feurigen Hauch ausstieß. Bis zum völligen Auswachsen gräbt sich das Wesen 5 Zoll in den Boden; dann kommt es wieder hervor und tötet alles was ihm in den Weg kommt." Als Percy geendet hatte stutze er. Er ist genau auf das richtige Buch gestoßen. Es konnte sich nur um einen Basiliken handeln. Er nahm das Buch und eilte hinaus aus der Bibliothek. Während er durch die Gänge rannte, fragte er sich, wie das Wesen es geschafft hatte, sich vor all den Leuten zu verstecken. Da wurde es ihm auf einmal glasklar. Er erinnerte sich noch, wie er Harry und Ron vor der defekten Toilette abfing und sie belehrte. In dieser genannten defekten Toilette hauste ein Geist. Die maulende Myrte. Und was war, wenn die verstorbene Person vor 50 Jahren sich nie wegscherte, immer an ihren Todesort erinnern wollte? Er wusste wo er zu suchen hatte. Dann blieb er stehen. Was konnte er schon ausrichten? Er wurde nicht mit Glück gesegnet, das war anhand der Träume schon klar. Er entschloss sich, es einem Lehrer zu zeigen. Er ging den Gang weiter. Der erste Lehrer der ihm begegnete sollte es erfahren. Zu seinem Pech war es allerdings Snape. Er stand vor ihm und musterte ihn. Seine pechschwarzen Augen ruhten auf dem Buch. Dann fragte er: „Mr. Weasley, was haben sie hier zu suchen?"

„Nun Professor, ich habe da etwas, was Ihnen und den anderen Lehrern sehr von Nutzen wäre, ich weiß nun um was es sich handelt!", er sah ihn ernst an.

Der große Lehrer mit seinen pechschwarzen Haaren und einer Hakennase dachte kurz nach, sah auf sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen und bat ihn schließlich zu sich ins Büro. Dort erzählte er alles über die Tatsache und dem Inhalt des Buches. Snapes Augen erfüllte ein Glanz. 

„Gryffindor kann sich geehrt fühlen, Sie im Haus zu haben, wahrlich, so was haben wir in Slytherin gebraucht."

Percy fühlte er rot wurde, noch nie wurde ein Gryffindor von Snape gelobt. Vielleicht auch nur, weil er alleine hier mit ihm war, in diesem düsteren Büro? Oder weil er nun die Lehrer aufgeklärt hatte? Snape ging zur Tür und rief ihn mit der Hand zu sich. Gemeinsam schritten sie zu dem Lehrertreffpunkt. Wo genau Harry und Ron im Schrank saßen. 

Er bat Percy sich zu setzen und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab einen Lautsprecher her. Diesen nahm er auch und sprach klar und ölig wie es Snapes Stimme war, hinein.

„Alle mal herhören. Wir haben es einem Schüler zu verdanken, nun aufgeklärt zu sein, über die ganzen Vorfälle im Schulhaus. Deshalb rufe ich nun die ganze Lehrergemeinschaft auf!" Ein kurzes Krächzen kam aus dem Lautsprecher und er saß sich ebenfalls.

Wenige Minuten später waren sie wieder alle versammelt.

„Was ist denn los Severus? Gibt es was Neues?", fragte Professor McGonagall schwer schnaufend.

„Ja, in der Tat gibt es da etwas. Mr. Wealey, würden sie ihre Theorie. Nein! Ihre Tatsache den anderen hier verständlich schildern?"

„Gerne…", etwas unsicher legte er das Buch auf die Mitte des Tisches und schlug die entsprechend wichtige Seite auf. Er tippte auf das Kapitel. Flirtwick der zu klein war, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen. Nichts ahnend sah er die Lehrer an.

„Nun starten Sie schon zu lesen, Mr. Weasley!", sagte McGonagall.

Er fasste sich, räusperte kurz auf und las aus dem Kapitel. Staunend über seine Recherchen sahen sie abwechseln auf das Buch, dann wieder auf Percy. 

„Sehr schön gemacht Mr. Weasley.", sagte Minerva stolz.

„Ja, gute Leistung!", gluckste der kleine Flirtwick.

Percy wusste wie er in dem Moment rot anlief. Doch das Bildnis des Traumes sowie seine Angebetete lag noch im Krankenflügel.

„Mrs. Sprout, wie lange werden die Alraunen noch brauchen?", er wandte sich an die kugelrunde Gestalt.

„Nicht mehr lange. Es handle sich nur noch um ein paar Stunden. Sie entwickeln sich prächtig. Das hätte ich niemals gedacht.", sagte sie zufrieden.

Nun war Percy unbrauchbar, er hatte die Lehrer informiert. Aber sie taten nichts. Oder wollten sie etwas planen, wenn er den Raum verließ? Er räusperte erneut um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen.

„Ja?", fragte die ölige Stimme Snapes.

„Benötigen Sie mich noch?"

Alle verneinten und somit verschwand er aus dem Raum. Als er die Tür schloss, hörte er aufgebrachtes Stimmengezerre. 

_Diskutieren wohl weiter, wie man das Monster bekämpfen könnte. Solange es niemanden trifft, bin ich erleichtert._

Er wusste nicht, dass es Ginny erwischt hat, hätte er es gewusst, hätte er noch viele Sorgen mehr. Ginny selbst, seine Mutter mit ihren Vorwürfen, seine Brüder und zum Schluss sein Vater. Auffällig leise, dennoch schnell, ging er zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Vor dem Bild der dicken Lady stehend nannte er das Passwort.

„Nosce te ipsum"

Als er hinein stieg, sah er sofort Fred und George zu ihm rennen. 

„Hey, hast du Harry und Ron gesehen, von Ginny ganz zu schweigen??"

Perplex sah er sie an. „Bitte? Nein, waren sie denn nicht hier?!"

„Nein… und wir sollten alle hier versammelt sein." Sie sahen bedrückt aus, sie mochten zwar Spaß verstehen, doch sie verstanden es auch, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Das ist keinesfalls gut…", stellte Percy fest.

„Ach wirklich du Schlaumeier?!", sagte Fred mehr gewitzt als gereizt. Musste dann aber traurig zu Boden gucken.

„Was ist, wenn denen was passiert ist?", fragte George.

„Dann… dann bringt mich Mum um, sie sagte ich solle auf sie aufpassen…!", geschockt starrte er zu Boden.

„Na super, Percy, machst du dir mal wieder nur Sorgen um dich? Was?" 

_Nein, aber das würdet ihr nicht verstehen… Würdet ihr nicht… Ihr kennt mich schon so lange als den gefühlslosen Perc, warum dann auch sich verändert zeigen?_

„Egal…", er drehte sich zu seinen zwei Brüdern um. Die Gefahr, dass sie merkten, dass er lügen würde war groß.

Mittlerweile aggressiv über Percys Verhalten sahen sie ihn an.

„Was soll das? Du bist echt das Letzte…!" Fred ging sauer auf ihn zu, doch er merkte, es würde keinen Sinn bringen. Also ging er statt Percy eine aus Vernunft runterzuhauen lieber in den Jungenschlafsaal. Sein Bruder George tat es ihm nach und verschwand ebenfalls von der Bildfläche.

Geknickt sah Percy wieder auf. Er konnte froh sein, dass die meisten aus Angst in den Schlafsälen waren und das Spektakel nicht beobachten konnten. Er saß sich erschöpft hin und plötzlich kam ihm diese Erinnerung aus dem Traum wieder. Das Bild. Dieses schreckliche, grausame Bild der Gräbe. Doch die Reihenfolge änderte sich. Ihm wurde klar, dass er einen Tagtraum hatte, eine Vision. Die Gräber tanzten nur so vor ihm her, sie waren unbeschriftet. Dann sah man auf dem ersten Grab einen feinen Schriftzug. Dort stand Ginny. Beim nächsten Grab angelangt, kam der Name Fred. Langsam ging Perc ein Licht auf. Diese Sequenz des Traumes sollte ihm zeigen, dass er auf schlechte Fuße steht mit seiner Familie. Denn allmählich kam das nächste Grab und da stand: George. Dann verschimmerte die Vision und er konnte wieder klarer denken. Er schüttelte sich den Kopf und wurde wieder vital.


End file.
